Independence Days versi VocaUtau
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Para VocaUtau dan dua author akan merayakan Independence Days pada tanggal 17 Agutus. Rame, heboh, kacau. 3 kata yang menggambarkan keadaan di SMP VocaUtau. Bagaimanakah keadaannya? Apakah masih baik-baik saja sampai lomba berakhir? / Mind to RnR?


Hehee! Selamat ulang tahun Indonesia kita tercinta~h *plak* *dilempar*. Yang ke 69~

Khe khe khee! Akhirnya fic yang Rei buat dalam ngebut-ngebutan! Rei juga bakal masukin OC ke dalam cerita ini, biar rame. Kayak fic Rei yang dulu *plak*. Dan author juga masuk dalam cerita *ketawa garing* *dihajar*

Dan bakal juga ada satu author yang ikut meramaikan fic ini … Khe khe khe~ Siapakah orangnya? Lihat saja nanti di fic ini.

Ayo, mari kita mulai!

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media Inc., Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX Systems AB, B-Plats Inc., Sony Music Entertaiment, Zero-G Limited, Zola Project, Exit Tunes, E. Capsule Co., Ltd, i-Style Project, SBS Artech Co., Ltd, Sanrio Co., Ltd, Voctro Labs, S. L., etc**

**UTAUloid © Owner Creator**

**Fanloid © Creator**

**Story & OC © Kurotori Rei**

**Warning:**

**OOC, typo(s), OC masuk, satu author ikut nimbrung di sini, author masuk cerita, abal, rame, humor gagal, karakter 'kurang' banyak, various pairing (bisa crack, bisa slight yaoi, bisa slight yuri), dan lain-lain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, **_**minna**_**! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang indah, pada tanggal 16 Agustus di ruang khusus anggota OSIS. Tahu kan arti OSIS apa? Yang gak tahu sih … kebangetan (Readers : *keroyok Rei*)

"Hm, besok kan hari 'itu' ya? Mau meriahkan dengan apa?" tanya gadis berambut hijau daun yang panjang dengan iris _gold-emerald_nya itu. Gadis itu bertanya kepada gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi depan dengan gaya yang karismatik dengan kaki disilangkan. Sampai membuat seisi ruangan enek ngelihatnya.

Gadis berambut merah dengan antena bebas (?) di kepalanya itu pun juga mengajukan pendapat. "Benar! Kita harus membuat sesuatu lomba yang menarik! Kita kan OSIS."

Gadis yang duduk di kursi itu memikirkan caranya sebentar, kemudian dia berdiri yang memperlihatkan kependekannya karena baru tinggi sekitar 151 cm *plak*.

"Begitu ya... Hm... Baiklah, kita akan buat lomba." Ucap gadis itu dengan tampang menyelidik—

(Readers: WOI! Kok kayak fanfic tentang mafia-mafia versi OSIS sih? Jangan terlalu gitu lah! *bawa parang* *lempar parang ke narator*)

Baik-baik, atas kemauan readers, ruangan itu langsung jadi cerah. Gak gelap kayak selokan-selokan belum dicuci #plak.

Gadis berambut hijau yang bernama Tohoku Zunko itu langsung mencatat apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang ketua OSIS tadi. Sementara gadis berambut merah—Furukawa Miki—juga membantu Zunko untuk menulis-nulis semua perlengkapannya karena mereka berdua adalah Sekretaris OSIS.

Sang ketua yang ternyata diselidiki lebih lanjut itu bernama Kurotori Rei—(Readers: Hah?)—itu memerintah seenak jidatnya saja. "Ada yang mau usul lomba? Diusahakan lombanya yang _un-mainstream_, biar greget." Semuanya hening.

"Kurotori-senpai! Bagaimana kalau lomba mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami?" usul laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ sambil mengangkat tangannya. Semuanya menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang bernama Kumono Tsuki yang berasal dari kelas Utau itu.

Gadis berambut _pastel pink _yang bernama IA memprotes perkataan Tsuki tadi. "Hei, apa kau sudah gila? Sampai seratus tahun juga nggak bakal ketemu."

Tsuki membalas perkataan IA, "Tidak ada salahnya kan untuk dicoba? Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya." IA ikan protes lagi, tetapi setelah Rei menyuruh IA untuk diam, IA segera duduk di bangkunya kembali.

Rei berdehem, "Boleh juga. Zunkocchi cepat tulis." Zunko langsung menulis dengan cepatnya, kemampuannya yang bisa menulis sesuatu dengan cepat itu sangat hebat.

"Rei-chan, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan super aneh itu." kata Zunko sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rei tertawa sebentar, kemudian menatap ke arah Zunko dengan tatapan bercandanya. "Tidak apa-apalah, Zunkocchi. Daripada kupanggil 'Zunko-hime'." Zunko bergidik ngeri saat Rei mencoba memanggilnya dengan _suffix _'-hime' itu. Andai saja Rei bukan ketua OSIS, Zunko sudah memanahnya duluan.

"Rei! Aku punya usul, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan lomba basket saja? Kautahu kan Rei, di sekolah kita kan pada pintar main basket dan punya kemampuan kayak 'gitu-gitu'." ucap gadis berambut _honey-blonde _dengan pita putih di atas kepalanya. Yap, dialah Kagamine Rin, gadis yang sering kena pelukan maut dari Rei, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, dan Megurine Luka. Omong-omong tentang Miku, Len, dan Luka, mereka sedang sibuk memperhatikan sang ketua OSIS yang sedang ngoceh-ngoceh tentang Independence Days besok.

BRAK!

"Rei-nyaan! Maaf gara-gara keterlambatannya!" Gadis berambut hitam yang sedikit panjang membuka pintu dengan 'pelan'nya, semuanya menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Rei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat gadis itu masuk dengan 'sopan' sekali kemudian menghampiri Rei.

"Dasar, Mikan-chin. Pelan-pelan saja buka pintunya…" ujar Rei setelah melihat gadis itu yang bernama Ryuuka Mikan sedang menampakkan cengirannya. Satu hal lagi, Ryuuka Mikan adalah wakil ketua OSIS di sini.

"Kurotori-san! Gimana kalau kita lomba lari tetapi dibuat rintangannya yang 'menarik'." usul laki-laki berambut _emerald_, Kazamine Retsu. Rei menimbang-nimbangkan, kemudian bertanya kepada Mikan. "Hm, boleh juga. Bagaimana rintangannya?" Rei berjalan menghampiri Retsu, kemudian Retsu membisikkan semua usul-usulnya tentang rintangan dalam lomba lari tersebut.

"Hm... Baiklah, aku mengerti. Zunkocchi, sudah catat?" Zunko mengangguk. "Nah, siapa lagi yang mau usul? Cepetan, gak pake lama." Semuanya diam, pada sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing untuk ikut lomba. Bingung bingung saja nih, pada masih diam.

"_Ano_... Aku mau usul, Rei-senpai!" Rei menoleh ke arah gadis berambut hitam keabu-abuan, Luo Tianyi. "Um, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba berdiri di atas es balok selama 30 menit?" Semuanya cengo. Bagaimana bisa tahan selama 30 menit? Pastinya belum sampai 2 menit saja sudah jatuh duluan gara-gara kakinya ngilu.

"A—aku juga mau Rei-nyaan!" Mikan menginterupsi pembicaraan Rei dengan Tianyi yang belum selesai. Demi ikan-ikannya, Rei ingin sekali mencubit Mikan gara-gara sudah menginterupsi perkataannya dengan Tianyi.

Rei berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Mikan. "Kaumau usul apa, Mikan-chin?" Mikan tersenyum cerah. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan perang-perangan dengan menggunakan bahan-bahan yang sedikit halus. Seperti pistol yang isinya biji-bijian gitu, kan seru. Ya 'kan Rei-nyan?"

Krik Krik—BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"Ryuuka-chan/Ryuuka-san/Ryuuka! Usulmu bagus sekali, kalau soal perang-perangan aku mau!" Trio _yandere _yang bernama Kiharu Mayu, Sukone Tei, dan Juon Kiku itu menggebrak-gebrak meja dengan semangat '45-nya. Kalau soal perang-perangan, Mayu, Tei, dan Kiku pasti ikut. Apalagi mereka petugas keamanan dalam OSIS ini.

Mikan tersenyum tipis, "Benarkah? Terima kasih karena sudah menerima usulku." Rei langsung mengangguk, Zunko dan Miki segera mencatat apa yang diusulkan oleh Mikan tadi.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Setelah semua anggota OSIS bubar—yang merupakan paksaan dari Miku yang merengek minta pulang—, Rei berjalan pulang bersama dengan Zunko, Mikan, Rin, dan Len. Mereka berlima tinggal serumah dan masih ada beberapa orang di rumahnya, aslinya rumah milik Rin dan Len, cuma gara-gara rumahnya kegedean atau lebih mirip sama mansion, Rin menyuruh teman-temannya tinggal serumah dengannya. Zunko langsung menyetujui gara-gara kebetulan kontrakan rumahnya sudah kadaluarsa #plak.

"Rei-sama! Mikan-sama! Rin-sama! Zunko-sama! Len-sama!" teriak gadis berambut _tosca _sebahu dengan iris _emerald_nya, dia Mizuki Yuu, teman sekaligus _maid _di mansionnya Rin dan Len.

"Ah, Mizuki-san. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Len dengan sopannya. Rin, Zunko, Mikan, dan Rei rasanya ingin segera muntah di jamban atau comberan terdekat, sifat asli Len bukanlah seperti ini. Jauh banget malahan, Rin sebagai saudara kembarnya Len ingin menonjok wajah Len kemudian melemparnya ke ring basket terdekat.

"Ah, kami ingin menjemput kalian semua. Ini perintah dari Rinto-sama dan Lenka-sama." ucap Yuu dengan senyumannya. Kemudian, Len, Rin, Zunko, Mikan, dan Rei masuk ke dalam mobil mewah nan besar milik keluarga Kagamine tersebut.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"_TADAIMA_!" teriak Rei, Mikan, Len, Rin, dan Zunko dengan semangatnya. Terlihat Lenka sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi, lalu Rinto sedang meminum jus jeruknya sambil menonton televisi.

"_Okaeri_, _minna-san_. Kita kedatangan Tsurumaki Maki, sepupu kami. Sekarang dia sedang berada di toilet," ujar Lenka sambil mengganti channel-channel televisi. Rin dan Len langsung menaruh tas sekolahnya kemudian pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Sementara Zunko, dia langsung melesat pergi ke dalam kulkas, untuk mencari mochi-mochinya.

Rei dan Mikan langsung duduk di sofa, melihat acara televisi yang tengah diganti-ganti itu oleh Lenka bersama Lenka dan Rinto. Mikan mengambil jeruk-jeruk yang kebetulan berada di meja kecil depan sofa tersebut. Sementara Rei melihat daftar-daftar lomba-lomba yang diajukan untuk besok saat rapat tadi.

"Mikan-chin, apa tidak apa-apa nih kita mengadakan lomba-lomba seperti ini? Kayaknya kita seperti menyiksa _kouhai-kouhai _kita." kata Rei sambil ber_sweatdrop_ ria saat membaca ulang daftar lomba-lomba tadi. Mikan langsung merebut kertas yang dipegang Rei tadi lalu melihatnya.

Mikan mengangguk, "Mungkin saja. Tapi kan ini nggak terlalu kelewatan 'kan?" Setelah itu, Rin, Len, dan Zunko turun ke ruang tamu tempat Mikan, Rei, Rinto, dan Lenka duduk. Selang beberapa menit, Maki turun dengan menggunakan pakaian yang ehem-agak-ehem-seksi-ehem.

"Rei, coba kulihat lomba-lomba tadi." ucap Rin sambil mengambil kertas daftar lomba yang dipegang oleh Mikan tadi. Tidak seperti Mikan, Rin mengambil kertas itu dengan lembut bukan asal nyerobot.

**Daftar lomba-lomba untuk kelas 7, 8, 9:**

**1. Lomba mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami.**

**2. Lomba bermain basket.**

**3. Lomba berdiri di balok es selama 30 menit.**

**4. Lomba perang-perangan.**

**5. Lomba lari dengan berbagai rintangan.**

_Lombanya absurd semua__… _batin semua orang yang melihat kertas tersebut (minus Rinto, Lenka, dan Maki).

"Hm...? Apa itu? Lomba yang diadakan di SMP VocaUtau?" tanya Rinto saat melihat Zunko, Rei, Mikan, Rin, dan Len asik-asik _sweatdrop _barengan. Len mengangguk, "Ya, tapi lomba-lombanya 'unik', _onii-san_. _Onii-san_ kan SMA di Sakura Gakuen, jadinya tidak ikut lomba-lomba kami."

Maki kemudian angkat bicara, "Hm? Lomba ya? Besok aku akan ke sana untuk melihat kalian mengikuti lomba di sana. Aku akan membawa Yuka-chan juga." Saat Maki berkata begitu, semuanya meneguk ludah sulit. Bahaya kalau Maki pergi ke sekolah mereka, apalagi membawa Yuka-chan alias Yuzuki Yukari. Pernah sekali Maki berkunjung ke sekolahnya dan mencoba memasak di sana—berhubung Rin dan Zunko ikut klub memasak—dua menit kemudian, kompor di sana langsung meledak gara-gara Maki membiarkan masakannya dengan api yang menyala dengan besar.

"T—tapi Maki-chan—" barusan Mikan ingin memprotes tapi Maki sudah men-_deathglare_-nya duluan. Nyali Mikan jadi ciut setelah Maki men-_deathglare_nya begitu. Tidak ada yang berani membantah omongan Maki, jika ada yang membantah bisa-bisa langsung di_smackdown_ (?!) sama dia.

"Haah, suasana besok pasti amat sangat menegangkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." gumam Zunko dengan sangat pelan. Lalu, terdengarlah suara Yowaru Lin, salah satu _maid _di rumah ini menyuruh mereka untuk makan malam.

Saat di meja makan, mereka semua terperangah melihat makanan-makanan yang tersaji di meja makan tersebut. Ada _tempura_, _udon_, _grilled fish, ham, ramen, katsu chicken, _ayam goreng, _chicken teriyaki, beef steak_, dan ikan kukus. Serta _dessert_nya ada _parfait_, _gianduja chocolate, pistacchio chocolate, mochi, orange chocolate, banana ice cream, dan banana split_.

"KYAA! Ada ikan! Ikan! IKAN!" Rei berteriak dengan kencang gara-gara ada _grilled fish _dan ikan kukus di sana. Langsung Rei mengambil nasi secukupnya, kemudian berdoa dan mengambil beberapa lauk di sana. Rinto, Rin, Len, dan Lenka malah terpesona dengan beberapa jenis _dessert _yang merupakan makanan kesukaan mereka; jeruk dan pisang. Sementara Zunko langsung ngiler melihat _mochi _yang tertata rapi di piring. Mikan dan Makimengambil makanan dengan tenang.

"Enak sekali makanannya! Masakan Lin-san memang enak!" puji Rin saat lauk-lauk tadi masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lin pun tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Rin. Tentu saja, Lin bekerja di _Himawari Café_ sebagai _patissiere _di sana.

Len menimpali, "Betul sekali, Rin-chan. Coba saja masakan Lenka_-neechan_ seperti ini." Secara tidak langsung Lenka merasa dirinya disindir oleh Len tadi. Lenka langsung membantah, "Masakanku tidak semengerikan itu, Len!"

Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pertarungan antara Lenka dan Len. Saat Lenka sibuk berdebat dengan Len, Rinto langsung mengelap sisa-sisa makanan di pipi Lenka. "Lenka, di pipimu ada remah-remah makanan."

BLUSH!

Sontak wajah Lenka langsung memerah. Rinto terkikik kecil melihat wajah saudarinya itu memerah total. Sementara Rin langsung menggoda Lenka, "Ehem Lenka_-neechan_~"

"Lenka, kalau suka bilang saja. Nanti terlihat seperti adegan _incest_." ucap Rei dengan kalemnya. Rei itu memang penyuka _incest _maupun _twincest_, dan jangan lupa kalau Rei ini _fujoshi_.

"Ti—tidaak!"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di SMP VocaUtau …

"Wei! Semua yang anggota OSIS kumpul di sini!" teriak Rei dengan menggunakan toa ukuran besar yang mampu membuat telinga semua orang berdengung dan sempat tuli mendadak. Secepat kilat semua anggota OSIS langsung kumpul di pojok lapangan sekolah yang kini tengah dihias oleh banyak dekorasi.

"Rei-nyan~ Telingaku bisa budek nih~" kata Mikan sambil mengelus-elus telinganya.

BLETAK!

"Biar saja, Mikan-chin! Huft, aku juga takkan memperdulikanmu!" teriak Rei sambil melipatkan tangannya di depan dada. Memalingkan wajahnya dari Mikan.

"Ah, Rei-nyan _tsundere_... Kau makin mirip sama Luka saja." ucap Mikan acuh tak acuh. Terlihat Rei mengepalkan tangannya lalu memukul kepala Mikan dua kali lipat dari pukulan awalnya. "AKU TIDAK _TSUNDERE_!"

"Ah, Kurotori-san kan _tsundere_," muncullah salah satu provokator yang berambut biru tua panjang dengan iris kuning, Soune Taya. Rei memalingkan wajahnya lagi sambil menggumamkan 'aku tidak _tsundere_' terus menerus.

"Nah, seluruh penanggung jawab semua lomba sudah aku bagikan 'kan?" Seluruh anggota OSIS mengangguk mendengar perkataan Rei. "Nah, kalau begitu, lakukan tugas kalian masing-masing dengan benar. Lomba pertama akan dimulai. Aku serahkan ini kepada Mikan-chin."

"E—eh? Kok aku? Rei-nyan ngapain?" Mikan terlihat panik saat Rei menunjuknya untuk melihat keseluruhan isi lomba.

Rei langsung menjawab dengan helaan nafas, "Aku mau menyiapkan barang-barang untuk lomba-lomba selanjutnya bersama Teto, Meiko, Iroha, dan Rion. Masa kaulupa, Mikan-chin?" Mikan menepuk jidatnya, dia benar-benar lupa akan hal itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan memanggil peserta lomba pertama ini. Sudah sana pergi. Hus hus." Tadi Mikan yang merengek minta pergi, sekarang Mikan malah mengusir Rei pergi. Rasanya Rei ingin menampar bolak-balik sahabatnya ini yang mengidap penyakit _himedere_.

Setelah Rei pergi, Mikan langsung mengeluarkan titah. Sifat _himedere_nya kambuh. "Miku! Kaito! Cepat panggil peserta lomba yang mengikuti lomba mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami!" Miku dan Kaito langsung memanggil seluruh peserta lomba dengan _mic_nya untuk turun ke lapangan segera.

"Len-kyun~ Len-kyun~ Len-kyun~" kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang memanggil Len dengan embel-embel seperti ini. Yap, jika kalian menebak Sukone Tei akan dapat 100. Tei yang sudah datang ke lapangan langsung memeluk Len dengan eratnya sampai sesak nafas.

"T—Tei, s—sesak…" ucap Len dengan suara lirih. Tei langsung melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari Len. "Ah, _gomenasai_ Len-kyun!" Len langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Pelukan maut Tei tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"_Ara ara_, Len-kyun~ Aku membuatkan _bento _untukmu. Terimalah." Tei memberikan sebuah _bento _ukuran besar. Len langsung menerima _bento _itu dari tangan Tei. "_Arigatou_, Tei. Kebetulan tadi aku lupa dimasakkan _bento_ sama Yowaru-san." Sementara Tei sudah berbunga-bunga hatinya kepada Len. Baru kali ini Len menerima _bento _buatan Tei.

Sementara itu, Miki menyalin nama-nama peserta yang ikut lomba ke kertas baru. Miki melihat nama-nama tersebut dengan saksama, melihat apakah ada nama yang terlupakan atau tidak.

"Miki_-neechan_! Yo!" Teriakan anak kecil yang cempreng membuat Miki melihat ke samping bawahnya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang diikat _twintails _ke bawah. Dia, Kaai Yuki, _kouhai _Miki. Meskipun tubuhnya kecil, tapi dia sudah kelas 7.

"Ah, Yuki-chan? Kau mengagetkanku saja… Sedang apa Yuki-chan di sini?" Miki bertanya dengan sopan diselingi menulis nama-nama peserta lomba. Yuki tersenyum dengan manisnya, "Yuki ingin membantu Miki_-neechan_! _Onegai_!"

Mana mungkin Miki menolak bantuan dari orang lain? Kesempatan bagus jangan disia-siakan. Langsung saja Miki memperbolehkan Yuki membantunya. Dengan selang beberapa menit, kerjaan Miki langsung selesai berkat Yuki.

"Terima kasih, Yuki-chan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika tidak ada Yuki-chan." ucap Miki dengan senyumannya yang membuat Yuki merona sebentar. Yuki memalingkan wajahnya sebentar karena takut rona merahnya terlihat oleh Miki.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seluruh peserta lomba 'mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami' sudah muncul. Peserta tersebut adalah:

Kumono Tsuki | 9-C

Honne Dell | 9-B

Shion Kikaito | 8-D

Hiraite Kokone | 7-A

Masuda Lily | 8-B

"Semua peserta sudah siap?" tanya Kaito selaku penanggung jawab lomba pertama ini. Semuanya sudah dalam posisi masing-masing. "Ingat, kalian harus mencari dua buah jarum yang disembunyikan di tumpukan jerami ini. Kalian tidak boleh saling berebut jarum yang sudah di dapatkan. Kalian diberi waktu selama 10 menit untuk mencari jarum yang disembunyikan. Orang yang mendapatkan duah buah jarum duluan dinyatakan menang."

"3, 2, 1 … *PRIIITT*!" Saat peluit dibunyikan, seluruh peserta langsung mencari jarum dengan cepat.

"Mana ya jarumnya?" gumam Kokone yang sedang berjongkok untuk mencari jarum-jarum di dalam tumpukan jerami yang luar biasa banyak. Kokone merasa dirinya seperti berada di kandang hewan yang banyak jeraminya.

Saat itu Dell dan Kikaito sedang mencari-cari, tiba-tiba mereka bersamaan melihat benda tajam yang berkilat. Itu jarumnya! Tanpa pikir panjang, Dell dan Kikaito langsung mengambil jarumnya bersamaan.

"Hei! Aku duluan yang mengambil jarumnya!" teriak Dell kepada Kikaito sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Kikaito. Tidak terima, Kikaito membalas memicingkan mata ke arah Dell. "Aku duluan tahu yang ambil! Jangan memfitnah, laki-laki ubanan!"

"A—apa?!" Sebuah perempuan kekesalan muncul di kepala Dell. "Daripada kau, kare maniak! Lagipula, aku duluan yang melihat jarumnya! Kau yang belakangan!"

Kikaito menggeram, dia berusaha menarik jarum kecil yang berada di genggaman tangan Dell dengan kencang. "Berikan jarum itu kepadaku, _workaholic boys_! Aku memerlukan jarum itu!"

"HENTIKAAAAAAAANN!" Teriakan Miku membahana sampai seantero (?!) sekolah. Miku langsung menunjuk ke arah Dell dan Kikaito secara bergantian. "Kalian jangan bertengkar! Tapi apa boleh buat … KALIAN DIELIMINASI!"

Sebuah perkataan yang menohok dada Dell dan Kikaito. Kemudian Miku langsung menyuruh keluar—alias mengusir—Dell dan Kikaito untuk keluar dari area perlombaan. Tersisa Tsuki, Lily, dan Kokone. Terlihat Lily sudah mendapatkan satu buah jarum, lalu Tsuki dan Kokone yang kebingungan mencari jarumnya namun berusaha untuk mencarinya.

"Kokone-chan! Berusahalah!" Teriakan dari pemuda berambut coklat kehitaman yang memakai kacamata itu membuat Kokone makin semangat. Dia Hiyama Kiyoteru, wali kelasnya yang merupakan pacar dari Kokone. Hanya kebetulan kepala sekolah memperbolehkan hubungan antar guru-murid.

"Yak, pemenangnya adalah Hiraite Kokone!" teriak Miku dan Kaito bersamaan dengan ceria. Semua penonton beserta Tsuki dan Lily dibuat kaget oleh Kokone. Padahal tadi Kokone tidak mendapatkan jarum sedikit pun, tapi kenapa sudah langsung dapat? Pertanyaan tersebut masih tersimpan rapi di pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu, Mikan sedang melihat-lihat daftar lomba selanjutnya. Lomba selanjutnya adalah lomba basket. Seluruh peserta dari kelas masing-masing sudah ada. Pertama dari kelas 7 lawan kelas 8. Lalu pemenangnya melawan kelas 9. Mikan itu kelas 9, cuma dia tidak bisa bermain basket. Tapi kalau Rei bisa, makanya Rei mengikutsertakan dirinya.

"Mikan-chin!" Panggilan yang membuat Mikan menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat gadis berambut hitam panjang sepunggung sudah berdiri tegap sambil membawa bola basket. Entah kenapa Mikan merasa hari ini Rei terlihat sangat imut.

"Ah, Rei-chan," Mikan kembali memanggil Rei dengan panggilan biasanya. "kau sudah mengambil perlengkapannya?" Rei mengangguk. Dia memantulkan bola basket tersebut ke tanah sambil berjalan ke arah Mikan.

"Mikan-chin kenapa tidak mau main basket? Bukannya dulu Mikan-chin bisa tinggi gara-gara latihan main basket oleh Al-sensei? Yang diberi tahu kalau masing-masing orang harus mencetak satu skor dalam kejauhan tiga meter dari ring?*" tanya Rei. Mikan menggeleng pelan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Rei tersebut, "Nggak, aku pegel."

Rei memasangkan wajah WTH kepada Mikan. "Pegel darimananya? Itu kan latihannya sudah lama sekali." Mikan langsung menaikkan bahunya. "Pokoknya aku malas saja." Rei menghela nafas mendengar jawabann Mikan. Mikan orangnya tidak pandai berbohong.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Tohoku Zunko, yang merupakan sekretaris OSIS harus menderita gara-gara mendapatkan banyak tugas untuk menulis data-data tentang lomba, menulis siapakah pemenang dari lomba-lomba tersebut di dalam kelas 9-A. Zunko ingin sekali melihat lomba-lomba yang diadakan di lapangan, tapi apa daya, banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk di hadapannya.

"Haah, capek juga ya... Masih beruntung Miki tadi dibantu oleh Kaai-chan. Aku juga ingin dibantu oleh seseorang…" Zunko makin teler. Dia mengantuk gara-gara kemarin dia begadang bersama Rin, Maki, Mikan, dan Rei. Sekarang dia pengen tobat gara-gara suka tidur malam.

Pluk!

Zunko merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menghampiri kepalanya. Zunko mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menghampirinya sekarang ini. Laki-laki berambut ungu dengan _hoodie _kelinci yang mirip sekali dengan teman Maki …

"Hah? Yuzuki Yukashi-kun?" Zunko baru tersadar akan orang yang berada di hadapannya ini. Yukashi terkikik kecil, "Tentu saja. Kau kira aku siapa?"

Wajah Zunko langsung memerah mengetahui gebetannya ada di dalam kelasnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini, Yukashi-kun?" Yukashi duduk di salah satu bangku kelas 9-A.

"Aku cuma iseng-iseng berjalan-jalan saja. Lalu aku melihatmu di dalam kelas 9-A sendirian. Langsung saja aku menghampirimu. Mungkin aku bisa menemanimu, melihat kau sendirian di kelas 9-A ini." ucap Yukashi panjang lebar. Wajah Zunko tambah memerah, apa yang Yukashi bilang? Menemaninya? Jika Zunko sendirian di sini pasti Zunko sudah berteriak dengan kencangnya.

"Terima kasih, Yukashi-kun. Dengan ini aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi," kata Zunko dengan senyumannya. Lalu Zunko kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dibantu sedikit oleh Yukashi. Zunko merasakan tanggal 17 Agustus merupakan hari yang sangat indah baginya. Dari dulu Zunko ingin mendekati Yukashi, tetapi banyak _kouhai-kouhai_nya yang mengerubungi Yukashi karena Yukashi itu idola sekolah. Tapi sekarang Zunko bisa mendekati Yukashi tanpa halangan sedikit pun.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

"Sekarang lomba bermain basket, penanggung jawab lomba ini adalah Akaito dan Gakupo." ucap Rei. Shion Akaito dan Kamui Gakupo langsung maju ke depan lapangan. Rei langsung menyuruh Akaito untuk membacakan seluruh peserta kelas 7 dan 8.

"Kelas 7... Inuhito Rook, Shion Zeito, Mizukana IA, Hanakawa Anon, dan Haine Ren. Kelas 8... Miraki IO, Keine Ron, Yowane Hakuo, Utane Uta (Defoko), Utane Koe. Silahkan masuk ke lapangan." Perintah Akaito kepada peserta lomba basket itu. Peserta kelas 7 dan 8 langsung masuk ke lapangan, sang kapten kelas 7—Shion Zeito—berhadapan dengan kapten kelas 8—Keine Ron—.

"Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu dulu..." kata Zeito sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sementara Ron terlihat tenang-tenang saja sambil menunjukkan seringai tajamnya ala setan berambut merah bergunting di fandom sebelah *dibantai*.

"Siapa takut?" Ron tidak bergeming. Dia tidak takut akan perkataan Zeito tadi. Sementara itu Zeito masih menatap sinis Ron.

"Aku akan membalasmu … Gara-gara kau sudah memakan s*rimi isi 2-ku rasa ayam kremes yang terakhir! Aku kan kelaparaaan!"

SIINGG... Hening...

Ternyata mereka balas dendam gara-gara sebungkus s*rimi isi dua. Setelah pluit dibunyikan, mereka semua langsung bermain basket. Zeito dengan cekatan merebut bola dari tangan Ron tadi, Ron yang baru menyadari bolanya direbut oleh Zeito langsung berlari mengejar bola tersebut. Tapi Zeito tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Zeito berlari dengan sangat cepat.

"Yowane! Cepat rebut bola itu dari tangan Zeito!" perintah Ron. Hakuo mengangguk lalu mencoba merebut bola dari tangan Zeito. Tapi saat Hakuo lengah, Zeito sudah mem-_pass _bola tersebut ke arah IA yang berada di belakang Hakuo. IA sekarang sedang memantul-mantulkan bolanya kemudian melakukan _dunk _dengan sangat hebat.

Semuanya cengo melihat IA yang sedang melakukan _dunk_, apalagi Akaito dan Gakupo. Mereka semua tidak habis pikir, bagaimana caranya IA bisa nge-_dunk _dengan tubuh sependek itu?

"Hehe.. IA memang lompatannya tinggi. Nikmatilah, Ron~" kata Zeito sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Ron yang sekarang sedang mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Bersikaplah sopan saat berhadapan dengan _senpai_mu, Zeitooooooo!" Teriakan memilukan dari Ron mengalahkan teriakan membahananya Miku.

Saat pertandingan berlangsung, Rei dengan asyik-asyiknya duduk di _bench _untuk penilaian bersama Mikan, Rin, Teto, dan Meiko. Meiko sedang meminum es teh manisnya, Meiko katanya mau tobat gara-gara banyak minum _sake_. Sementara Teto dan Mikan sedang makan roti Perancis milik kakaknya Teto, Kasane Ted, yang Teto curi tadi pagi.

"Kelas 7 sudah menang 31 poin, sementara kelas 8 masih 28. Selisih tiga poin lagi dan waktu tersisa 3 menit lagi. Jika salah satu pemain kelas 8 bisa _shoot _dari jarak jauh, kupastikan hasilnya bakal seri," ujar Meiko. Meiko terkenal dengan kepintarannya dalam membanding-bandingkan sesuatu, dan hasilnya selalu akurat, tidak pernah meleset. Rei mengangguk mengerti, tanggal 17 Agustus memang seru.

"Hm... Aku rasa sih kelas 7 yang menang. Nanti akan menghadapi kelas 9... Khe khe khe~" ucap Teto dengan seringai miliknya. "Pastilah kelas 9 akan menang nantinya, kan ada Rei-san."

"Aku tidak terlalu jago juga kok, Teto-san." ucap Rei. Saat Rei sedang asyik-asyik bicara, Meiko sudah menyumpal mulut Rei dengan roti kroket yang dia bawa. Melihat mulut Rei yang penuh dengan roti kroket, Meiko tertawa kecil. "Kau lucu, Rei. Bagaimana roti kroketnya? Enak tidak?"

Nyam nyam...

"Enak," jawab Rei singkat. Itu membuat wajah Meiko bersinar terang, dan amat sangat terang sampai mengalahkan sinarnya matahari di langit. Mikan dan Teto langsung serempak mengatakan "silau meen!"

"Baru kali ini ada orang yang berkata masakanku enak!" Meiko menjerit bahagia, dia ingin sekali memeluk kakaknya, Sakine Meito, dengan bahagia sekali. Teto langsung menambahkan, "Mungkin dulu masakanmu benar-benar berbahaya, Meiko-san. Hahahaha."

Meiko langsung cemberut mendengar perkataan Teto, "_Mou_, masakanku tidak separah itu juga…"

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh kelas 7. Di sana terlihat Zeito yang sedang tertawa bahagia dan menginjak punggung Ron yang sedang berlutut. Sambil berteriak; "HAHA! Aku pemenang dan Ron pecundang!" Seperti seseorang bertentakel di fandom sebelah *digampar*

"Masuk kelas 9 ke lapangan!" kata Gakupo. Kemudian para kelas 9 masuk ke lapangan segera.

"Kalian semua yakin bisa mengalahkanku, para _senpai_?" ejek Rook sambil mengeluarkan wajah bodohnya yang ditujukan kepada para murid-murid kelas 9. Murid-murid kelas 9 harus bersabar menghadapi _kouhai-kouhai _mereka yang terkenal bandel itu.

Kelas 9 terdiri dari Kurotori Rei, Kagamine Rin, Nagone Makoto, Megpoid Gumiya, dan Kazeno Yuuma. Dari semua pemain di sana, yang paling mudah tersulut emosinya adalah Yuuma. Dia langsung menarik kerah baju Rook. "Apa kaubilang?! Kami tidak selemah yang kaupikirkan!"

Sementara itu Ren juga ikut mengatakan 'pecundang' kepada murid-murid kelas 9. Gumiya langsung menggumam, "apakah semua orang berambut hitam menyebalkan ya?"

"Sudah, sudah, kalian yang di sana jangan berdebat! Lomba ini akan dimulai! 3, 2, 1, GO!" Setelah Gakupo meniup peluitnya, bola sudah berada di tangan Rook, Yuuma langsung mengejar bola tersebut.

Gumiya langsung menghadang pergerakan dari Rook tapi ternyata Rook sudah mem-_pass _bola tersebut ke arah Ren. Ren tersenyum sinis ketika melihat bolanya sudah berada di tangannya, dia langsung berlari dengan amat sangat cepat sampai orang-orang tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Hehehe... Aku akan mencetak poin kali ini..." ucap Ren pada dirinya sendiri. Ren memulai untuk melempar bolanya ke ring, Ren berpikir bahwa dirinya berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring, tetapi dugaannya salah. Bola tersebut sudah di-blok oleh Makoto duluan sehingga bola tersebut tidak jadi masuk ke dalam ring.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk memasukkannya, Haine." Makoto langsung memantul-mantulkan bolanya dengan cepat, kemudian memberikan _pass _ke arah Rei pada saat di tengah-tengah lapangan. Rei tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk melakukan _shoot _di tengah lapangan.

"Heaa!" Rei langsung melempar bola tersebut setinggi mungkin dan hasilnya … Masuk! 3 poin pertama untuk kelas 9. Rei tersenyum penuh kebanggaan, dia melihat Rook dan Ron yang terperangah tidak percaya.

_Cepat sekali dia _shoot_nya!_ Batin seluruh pemain kelas 7. Anon kemudian berbisik kepada Ron untuk merencanakan rencananya. Ron mengangguk kemudian memberikan seringai mantap.

Kali ini Anon yang membawa bola, Rin langsung menghadangnya. Anon adalah rival Rin waktu SD sampai sekarang masih tetap rival.

"Apa kau yakin akan melewatiku, Kagamine Rin?" tanya Anon dengan nada sarkastik. Rin mengacuhkan itu, dia tetap menatap tajam ke arah Anon. "Tentu saja! Aku dan kelompokku yang akan memenangkan lomba ini!"

Anon menggeram, kemudian melewati Rin dengan mudahnya. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Kagamine Rin! Aku selalu menang dan tak terkalahkan!" Rin mengejar Anon dengan sangat cepat. Gara-gara Anon terlalu semangat membawa bola, dia tidak menyadari jika Rin berada di depannya dan langsung merebut bolanya dari tangan Anon.

"_N—nani?!_ Sejak kapan Rin di sana?!" Anon melihat Rin yang memberikan bolanya ke Gumiya. Gumiya memantulkan bola-bolanya dengan berbagai gaya dan tidak dapat diambil oleh lawan, kemudian Yuuma menerima bola dari Gumiya dan melakukan _shooting _lagi dari kejauhan.

"Bagus, Yuuma! Kita akan membuktikan kepada mereka-mereka bahwa kita bukanlah pecundang!" teriak Rei dengan semangat membara dalam dirinya yang membuat Rin, Gumiya, Makoto, dan Yuuma ikut semangat. Sementara kelas 7 pada cengo dan tidak berkutik.

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Setelah permainan berakhir, kelas 9 mendapatkan skor 100 sementara kelas 7 hanya mendapatkan 65. Gumi langsung menghampiri Gumiya, lalu Mizki dan Luka menghampiri Yuuma, Mako menghampiri Makoto, Rin dihampiri oleh Len, Miku, dan Miki. Lalu terakhir Rei dihampiri oleh Mikan, Meiko, Teto, dan Rion.

"Kurotori-senpai hebat sekali!" puji Rion sambil berjinjit pelan. Rei tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak terlalu hebat kok Tone-san. Masih hebatan Gumiya-san dan Yuuma-san tadi." Mikan menepuk pundak Rei.

"Rei-chan hebat... Aku salut loh~" ucap Mikan dengan senyuman malaikatnya yang membuat Rei cengo dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Sahabatnya kali ini benar-benar bahagia, rasanya Rei mau mencubit pipi Mikan bersama dengan Teto yang kebetulan suka dekat-dekat dengan Mikan.

"Ehem.. Baiklah, kita lanjut ke lomba ketiga... Lomba yang paling _absurd_, yaitu berdiri di es balok selama 30 menit!" teriak Rei menggunakan _mic_nya. "Penanggung jawabnya... Tohoku Zunko dan Kazamine Retsu. Eeh? Zunkocchi ke mana?"

Semuanya melihat ke sekitar lapangan, hanya ada Retsu dan mereka tidak menemukan Zunko. Kemudian Luka teringat sesuatu, "Ah Rei, Zunko kan lagi di dalam kelasnya. Sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang kauberikan tadi kepadanya 'kan?"

Rei menepuk dahinya. "Aku lupa. Luka, tolong panggilkan Zunkocchi dong." Luka tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung berlari ke kelas 9-A. Untung sekolah SMP VocaUtau ada liftnya, kalau nggak Luka sudah kecapean naik tangganya yang super panjang.

"Aaah... Akhirnya sampai juga..." desah Luka sambil mengatur tempo nafasnya.

GREEEK

"Aah.. Yukashi-kun... Pelan-pelan..."

"Aku sudah pelan, Zunko-chan."

"Tapi sakit—AKH! Pelan-pelan, Yukashi-kun..."

"Hm~ Sebentar lagi Zunko-chan, ini sebentar lagi selesai!"

"Ba-baiklah—AKH! AHH! Sakit, Yukashi-kun! Sakiiitttt!"

"Apakah aku terlalu keras? Maafkan aku, aku akan lebih pelanan sedikit."

Setelah ruang kelas 9-A dibuka, mata Luka melotot dan hampir keluar dari matanya. Apa yang dilakukan Zunko dan seseorang yang bernama Yukashi itu di sini? Apakah Zunko sedang 'bermain' di ruang kelas ini bersama seseorang dengan nama Yukashi? Pikiran Luka sekarang sedang berkecamuk saat ini.

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN DI SINI?!" Akhirnya Luka berteriak juga. Zunko dan Yukashi akhirnya berdiri—yang sebelumnya terduduk di lantai—dan melihat Luka dengan tatapan kebingungan. Pasalnya sekarang tangan Yukashi sedang memegang b*t*dine dan terlihat lutut Zunko sedang berdarah.

"Ada apa, Luka? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Zunko dengan polosnya. Luka langsung menepuk jidatnya, wajahnya langsung memerah hebat. Ternyata pikiran Luka sudah kelewat jauh dari kejadian aslinya.

Luka langsung berkata dengan wajah yang masih memerah, "Er, Rei meminta kau turun ke lapangan sekarang. Kau penanggung jawab lomba 'berdiri di atas es balok selama 30 menit' bersama Retsu 'kan?" Zunko mengangguk. Kemudian dia, Luka, dan Yukashi segera turun ke bawah. Oh, jangan lupa, Yukashi menggendong Zunko untuk turun. Rasanya Luka makin memerah, coba saja ada Gakupo di sampingnya, pasti dia tidak menjadi jamuran di belakang pasangan YukaZun ini.

"Hei, jangan bermesra-mesraan di depan orang!" bentak Luka kepada pasangan kasmaran di depannya. Luka pikir pasti mereka baru jadian, tepat pada tanggal 17 Agustus. Kalau saja ini pasangan KaiMi, pasti Luka akan berteriak;

"THIS IS SPARTAA! ARRGHH!"

Setiap harinya Luka pasti berjalan bersama seorang pasangan. Rasanya Luka ingin menonjok Gakupo gara-gara tidak menemaninya jalan-jalan ke mana pun dengan alasan sibuk. Pengennya sih Luka minta putus sama Gakupo dan beralih ke orang bernama Kanazawa Oliver, murid pindahan dari Amerika itu. Dulu sih, Luka naksir sama Yuuma, tapi melihat sorot mata kakaknya, Mizki, yang sudah tajam kayak jarum itu membuat nyali Luka ciut.

"Luka? Ini sudah sampai di lapangan loh?" Ucapan Zunko membuyarkan pikiran Luka yang sudah bercabang-cabang ke mana-mana itu. Luka langsung sadar kemudian pergi ke kantin untuk membeli _strawberry milkshake_ secepatnya.

"Zunko, kenapa kau la—Ah?! Apa yang terjadi pada lututmu, Zunko?" Omongan Mikan terputus melihat luka di lutut Zunko terbuka cukup lebar.

Yukashi yang masih menggendong Zunko menjelaskan, "Jadi tadi Zunko-chan terjatuh dari kursi saat dia berdiri di atas kursi. Zunko-chan terlalu ceroboh, jadinya begini deh." Mikan geleng-geleng kepala melihat kecerobohan Zunko.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai! Pesertanya Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku, Haruka Nana, Yurika Sai, Kasane Ted, dan Yokune Ruko!" ujar Retsu sambil memegang _mic_. Sebagai orang yang sudah mengusulkan lomba ini pasti sudah mencobanya duluan, dan hasilnya kaki Retsu langsung ngilu dan selama dua jam Retsu tidak bisa berjalan. Tentu saja membuat adik Retsu—Kazamine Sen—dan sepupu Retsu—Kowaretane Zin dan Zen—khawatir.

_**Aku tidak mau mengingat hal kemarin lagi! **_**batin Retsu sambil mengeluarkan senyuman miris. Retsu menghela nafas, pacarnya; Macne Nana, hampir saja ingin mengikuti lomba ini kalau saja tidak Retsu mencegahnya. Retsu tidak ingin pacarnya mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya, terlihat jelas sekali kalau Retsu adalah **_**gentleman **_**gadungan.**

**Gadungan? Iya, gadungan. Ngelihat kecoa yang berada di tangannya sendiri saja sudah teriak-teriakan seperti orang gila dan berakhir menabrak tembok rumahnya dan segera pingsan. Macne Nana harusnya berpikir dua kali, kenapa dia bisa pacaran sama orang kayak Retsu?**

**"Lomba dimulai," perkataan melas Zunko yang sedang terluka itu menandakan lomba sudah dimulai. Miku, tampangnya yang sudah menahan ngilu di kakinya itu langsung mencubit-cubit tangan Luka yang berdiri di sampingnya. **

**"Auch! Miku! Ngapain sih cubit-cubit?" Luka risih, Miku terus mencubit tangan Luka sambil menaikkan kaki kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian. Sementara peserta yang lain—Sai, Ruko, Nana, dan Ted—juga sudah tidak tenang. Apalagi jika Teto yang berteriak kencang dengan perkataan; **

**"Ted**_**-niichan**_**! Mukamu yang sedang kesakitan itu mirip banci loh!"**

**Ah, harga diri Ted langsung turun saat mengikuti lomba **_**absurd**_** seperti itu. **

**"MIKUUU! HENTIKAAAANN! SAKITTT!" Pihak yang disakiti terus meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dari pihak yang menyakiti. Bukan, ini bukan pihak-pihak dalam pacaran, tetapi dalam lomba ini. **

**"Gaah, Lukaaaa-chan~ Dingiiiinnn~!" kata Miku dengan suara yang sedikit melas-melas gitu, sambil mencubit-cubit Luka dan memukul-mukul Luka dengan sangat kencang. Waktu baru berjalan 10 menit, tapi gara-gara Miku yang terlalu sensi jadinya begini deh. **

**"Ya sudah kalau gitu gak usah cubit-cubit!" Luka masih terus menghindar dari serangan mematikan Miku, tapi kalau dia sampai keluar dari balok es itu berarti dia kalah. Jadi Luka rela dia dicubiti sama Miku, bukan berarti dia sangat rela juga.**

_**Haah.. Nanti pulang aku suruh Luki-nii buat beli obat merah sama salep ah, luka-luka semua nih badan**_** batin Luka dengan super efektif. Teriakan-teriakan Luka ternyata belum berakhir, malahan sekarang Miku mencubitnya dengan amat sangat brutal.**

**"Huee.. Luka-chan... Aku gak tahaan lagiii~" rengek Miku. Luka yang sudah keselnya tingkat dewa langsung mendorong tangan Miku sekuat tenaga. Tapi gara-gara keseimbangan Luka oleng, jadinya Luka jatuh dengan posisi Miku yang berada di bawah Luka dan Luka sedang menindih Miku.**

**"!" Seluruh penonton kaget apa yang terjadi. Ini adalah pemandangan bagus bagi para **_**fujosei **_**maupun **_**fudansei**_**. Muka Rei yang tadinya normal menjadi merah gara-gara melihat adegan LukaMiku gratis di hadapannya. Rei langsung mengeluarkan **_**handphone**_**nya dan memotret kejadian langka ini dengan hidung yang keluar darah.**

**"Luka? Apa yang kaulakukan, **_**baka**_**?!" Wajah Miku langsung memerah sekali. Dia meneriaki Luka dengan berbagai sumpah serapah. Kemudian Luka mencengkram kerah pakaian Miku dengan erat.**

**"Kau... Siapa yang membuatku jadi seperti ini, hah? **_**Aho no Miku**_**!" Luka sekarang sudah geram sama Miku. Dia berharap tuna raksasanya ada di sampingnya dan dia bisa memukul Miku sepuasnya. Sementara pikiran Miku memikirkan ada **_**negi **_**raksasa di sampingnya dan dia bisa menghantam Luka sepuasnya.**

**"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar! Kan malu dilihatin banyak orang!" ujar Retsu yang sekarang jadi penengah mereka berdua. Kaito berusaha menarik Miku, sedangkan Gakupo berusaha menarik Luka. Telat sedikit saja, mereka berdua berakhir dengan jambak-jambakan. **

**"Apa boleh buat, Hatsune Miku dan Megurine Luka dieliminasi!" Keputusan sepihak dari Rei yang membuat Miku dan Luka langsung turun dari arena lomba sambil memberikan **_**death glare **_**ke satu sama lain. Peserta lomba ketiga yang mulai gugur adalah Sai, lalu dilanjutkan oleh Ruko. Dan sekarang yang bertahan adalah Ted dan Nana.**

**"Ayo, semangat Ted**_**-niichan**_**~ Awas kalau kalah loh~ Tidak ada jatah roti di rumah~" ancaman yang diberikan oleh Teto kepada Ted langsung membuatnya berdiri di es balok tersebut seperti mematung. Ted mencoba menahan rasa sakit dan ngilu yang berada di kakinya tersebut, hanya demi sebuah roti perancis yang sudah disediakan di rumahnya. **

**Setelah 20 menit ke depannya, Ted dinyatakan sebagai pemenang dari lomba **_**absurd **_**'berdiri di atas es balok selama 30 menit'. Setelah lomba ini berakhir, mereka mendapatkan istirahat selama 30 menit untuk makan dan minum baru lanjut ke lomba berikutnya.**

**"Mikan-chin, kapan kelas kita menang? Masa cuma lomba basket saja? Miku-chin dan Luka-chin kan berantem…" kata Rei sambil menguyah sate ikan (?) nya. Mikan hanya menguyah udang gorengnya sambil mecocolkan ke dalam saus **_**mayonaise**_**. Dua gadis pecinta ikan dan udang ini hanya diam-diam saja.**

**Hening….**

**"Ryuuka-chan/Ryuuka-san/Ryuuka! Kurotori-chan/Kurotori-san/Kurotori!" Rupanya trio **_**yandere **_**itu sudah datang, Rei dan Mikan langsung menoleh ke arah Tei, Mayu, dan Kiku yang sudah mempersiapkan semua senjata untuk lomba berikutnya. **

**Mikan cengo, "Kalian membawa sebanyak ini? Cuma lomba loh, bukan bunuh-bunuh orang…" Tei, Mayu, dan Kiku mengangguk. Di tangan Tei terdapat sebuah dua pisau daging yang sepertinya baru diasah, lalu di punggung Tei terdapat dua buah **_**shot-gun **_**yang (mungkin) isinya adalah biji-bijian. Mayu membawa sekarung durian (?) yang mungkin untuk perang-perangan, beberapa buah-buahan, dan tidak lupa boneka kelinci kesayangannya yang berada di pakaian **_**gothic **_**Mayu. Sementara Kiku juga membawa pisau, dan buah-buahan.**

**"Ngapain kalian semua bawa begituan? Sama pisau juga?" tanya Rei sambil menunjuk benda-benda tajam yang dibawa oleh Tei, Mayu, dan Kiku. Mereka bertiga nyengir, lalu dijawab oleh Kiku, "Pisau ini buat motong buah biar jadi serangannya~ Lagian ini kan cuma lomba~"**

**Mayu menimpali, "Betul~ Aku minta durian ini dari Muyo**_**-niisan**_**. Dan aku harus menang karena sudah disemangati oleh Muyo**_**-niisan**_** dan Nero-kun." Tuh kan, firasat Rei dan Mikan benar. Pasti ada apa-apanya deh kalau mereka bawa-bawa begituan. **

**Kiku langsung melompat bahagia. "Dan aku juga disemangati oleh Taito-kun, Taiko-chan, dan juga Kikuto**_**-niichan**_**~" **

**Setelah itu Tei mau bicara, tapi langsung dipotong oleh Rei. "Kalau Tei pasti disemangati oleh Len-kun dan Teiru-kun 'kan?" Tei langsung menutup mulutnya, dia mengangguk dengan wajah yang agak memerah.**

**"Rei, Mikan, Tei, Mayu, Kiku! Ikutan dong!" Akhirnya gadis berambut putih dikuncir **_**twintails**_** langsung datang ke sana bersama gadis berambut hitam beriris **_**gold**_**. Mereka berdua, Yamine Aku dan Kagene Rui, salah satu idola sekolah di SMP VocaUtau.**

**"Aku! Rui! Ayo ke sini-sini!" Kiku langsung mengajak mereka berdua ke tempat Mikan, Rei, dan trio **_**yandere**_**—lebih tepatnya di kantin—. Yamine langsung duduk dengan gaya karismatik sambil meminum **_**vanilla milkshake**_**nya, tapi tidak dengan tampang datar kayak papan penggilesan di fandom sebelah *dipukul*. **

**"**_**Nee, nee**_**, kalian ikut lomba selanjutnya 'kan?" tanya Rui membuka pembicaraan baru, mereka semua mengangguk kecuali Rei karena Rei sudah ikut lomba basket. **

**"Kagene-san dan Yamine-san bawa alat-alat apa saja? Tiap masing-masing kelas harus saling melumpuhkan 'kan?" Mikan bertanya. Semuanya mengangguk lalu Rui dan Yamine menunjukkan senjata-senjatanya yang sudah tertata rapi dan tinggal digunakan saja. Hm... Mikan meneliti dan menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.**

**"Heeh? Linggis?" Alis Mikan naik sedikit, dan pemilik linggis—Rui—mengangguk. Rui langsung menjawab, "Kan lebih praktis."**

**KRIIIIIINNGG!**

**"Sudah bel tuh, ayo cepat ke lapangan lagi. Kita akan memulai lomba selanjutnya," perintah Rei kepada mereka semua yang sudah bersiap-siap. Mikan masih memakan udang gorengnya yang tinggal satu ekor itu. Baru saja Mikan mengambil satu ekor udang goreng itu, sudah diambil oleh Rei duluan dan langsung dimakan oleh Rei.**

**"E—eh?! Rei-chaan? Itu kan udangku! Kenapa kau memakannya?!" Mikan tidak terima udang gorengnya dimakan oleh Rei. Sementara Rei hanya cengir-cengir saja. "Saling berbagi Mikan-chin, nanti berkahmu banyak di atas sana~" Rei lalu meninggalkan Mikan yang sedang cemberut itu gara-gara udang terakhirnya dimakan oleh Rei.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=====XX=====**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Baiklah! Lomba keempat akan dimulai, yaitu lomba perang-perangan! Harap semua peserta dari masing-masing kelas berkumpul di tempat perjagaannya masing-masing!" kata Sekka Yufu selaku salah satu penanggung jawab lomba ini. Sementara Shouga Yuzu—penanggung jawab yang lain—sedang melihat para peserta sudah siap atau belum. Setelah semua persiapan sudah beres, Yufu langsung berteriak. "Bersedia?! Siap! Mulaiii!"**

**Mulai dari kelompok kelas 7 yang berisi anggota; Fuuga Koto, Shouka Tori, Yamine Aku, Ooka Miko, dan Kagene Rui. Koto sedang melihat **_**defense **_**dari kelas 8 dan 9 yang menjadi musuh kelas 7. **

**"Tori-chan, kau menembak duluan ke kelas 8. Kulihat **_**defense **_**mereka masih lemah, tetapi hati-hati, **_**attack **_**mereka hampir sempurna," kata Koto memberikan titah. Tori langsung mengacungkan jempolnya tanda dia siap. Kemudian, Tori memposisikan pistol isi biji-bijian itu ke arah kelas 8. **

**Sementara itu di kelas 8 yang berisi anggota; Namarine Pine, Momone Momo, Shirakane Hiyori, Amane Luna, dan Raika Hibiki juga sudah melihat para kelas 7 yang sedang memposisikan tembakannya ke arah mereka.**

**"Hibiki! Shouka akan menembak kita, apakah kita perlu menambah **_**defense **_**lagi?" tanya Hiyori yang mulai agak panik, takut **_**defense **_**mereka langsung hancur. Raika Hibiki, yang merupakan ketua mereka menjawab dengan amat sangat tenang. "Tenang saja, dugaan mereka pasti meleset. Aku sudah belajar dari Ibuki**_**-neechan**_** cara untuk mempertahankan **_**defense **_**dengan baik."**

**Mereka semua **_**sweatdrop**_**. Langsung saja Luna menambahkan, "Bahkan kata-kata Ibuki tidak dapat dipercaya, Hibiki. Mendingan kau belajar sama Suzune-san atau nggak Karu-san. Mereka berdua tuh pintar menyusun strategi tentang **_**attack **_**dan **_**defense**_**."**

**Di sisi lain, kelas 9 yang melihat kelas 7 dan 8 sedang berseteru langsung menyeringai. Kelas 9 yang berisi anggota Sukone Tei, Juon Kiku, Kiharu Mayu, Ryuuka Mikan, dan Namine Ritsu langsung mengangkat semangkanya lalu memotong-motongnya dengan cepat ke arah kelas 7.**

**Sang pemotong, Juon Kiku, langsung tertawa puas. "Ahahahahahaha! Rasakan serangan potongan semangka dari **_**senpai-senpai**_** kalian tercinta ini!" **

**Syut! Syut! Syut!**

**Beberapa potongan semangka langsung mengenai tempat pertahanan kelas 7. Kelas 7 langsung panik gara-gara banyak sekali potongan semangka dari kelas 9. **

**"Yak! Seluruh peserta kelas 7 kalah! Karena mereka telah mendapatkan banyak serangan dari kelas 9 dan sebagian dari kelas 8!" ujar Yuzu dengan semangatnya. Gadis **_**nerd **_**itu sepertinya sangat senang kali ini. Para kelas 7 langsung mengumpat dan menyebutkan sumpah serapah gara-gara mereka langsung kalah.**

**"Hehe~ Tinggal kelas 8 ya?" Mikan mulai masuk ke dalam mode **_**yandere**_**nya sepertinya. Mikan menyuruh Ritsu untuk mengangkat sebuah **_**cannon **_**yang besar sekali itu dan diarahkan ke kelas 8. **

**"Terimalah! Ini, serangan duri-duri durian!" **

**Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

**Beberapa duri-duri langsung melayang dan mengarah ke kelas 8. Mantap, tapi kelas 8 tidak langsung kalah karena **_**defense **_**mereka yang sangat baik. **

**"Ayo! Kita langsung serang para kelas 9! Mereka **_**attack**_**nya sangat baik!" Perintah Hibiki. Momo pun mengeluarkan dua **_**hand-gun **_**berisi biji-bijian tentunya dan langsung menembak membabi buta ke arah kelas 9.**

**Mayu tersenyum, "Eits~ Tidak semudah itu **_**kouhai-kouhai**_** tercinta~ Walau **_**defense **_**kami lemah, tapi kami ada cara lain untuk menahan serangan kalian~" setelah itu Tei menembakkan **_**cannon **_**berisi semangka ke arah kelas 8 untuk mencegah tembakan biji-bijian itu mengenai mereka.**

**Saking banyaknya semangka yang melayang, pertahanan kelas 8 yang terbuat dari bambu dan rotan langsung rusak. Peserta kelas 8 itu kewalahan gara-gara tempat mereka itu sudah rusak. **

**"Baiklah! Pemenangnya adalah kelas 9!" Seru Yufu yang juga lompat-lompat kegirangan karena Yufu dan Yuzu itu juga kelas 9, yaitu di kelas 9-E yang menjabat sebagai seksi kebersihan OSIS. **

**Tei, Mayu, Mikan, Kiku, dan Ritsu langsung bertepuk tangan berbarengan. Ritsu pun berkata, "Dengan ini, Taya-kun dan Miko-chan pasti bangga kepadaku~"**

**Di luar sekolah, datanglah 2 gadis berambut **_**honey-blonde**_**, 1 gadis berambut ungu, dan 1 laki-laki berambut **_**honey-blonde**_** yang baru keluar dari mobil mewah mereka.**

**"Ingat loh, Maki! Jangan membuat keonaran seperti tahun lalu!" Peringat si laki-laki berambut **_**honey-blonde **_**itu, Kagamine Rinto. Gadis berambut **_**honey-blonde **_**panjang yang dipanggil Maki itu mengangguk mengerti.**

**"Yuka-chan~ Ayo kita lihat-lihat ke dalam~ Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan Rinny, Lenny, Zu-chan, Mi-chan, dan Re-chan di sana~" kata Maki sambil menarik tangan gadis berambut ungu tersebut yang bernama Yuzuki Yukari. Yukari mengangguk, "Ya~ Aku juga ingin ketemu Yukashi**_**-niichan**_**~"**

**"Haah.. Aku harap mereka menepati janjinya kepadaku," ucap Rinto sambil melihat kepergian Maki dan Yukari. Gadis berambut **_**honey-blonde **_**yang dikuncir **_**pony-tail **_**yang bernama Kagamine Lenka itu mengangguk. "Ya, harusnya."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=====XX=====**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Mikan-chin~ Sudah masuk lomba terakhir~ Bentar lagi tinggal pulang deh~" ucap Rei dengan cerianya. Mikan pun menatap Rei heran sambil membatin **_**kemana sisi kuuderenya?!**_

**"Ah, iya. Yang jadi penanggung jawab ini kan kita berdua." jawab Mikan sambil melihat daftar-daftar lomba-lombanya. Rei mengangguk sambil menyeruput **_**avocado juice**_**nya. **

**"Rei! Mikan! Ini gawat!" Tiba-tiba saja Rin dan Len berlari terengah-engah ke arah mereka. Tentu saja Rei dan Mikan kebingungan melihat tingkah mereka berdua.**

**"Ada apa memangnya, Rin-chan? Len-kun?" Rin langsung menunjuk ke arah kantin. Rei dan Mikan melihat ke arah kantin tapi tidak melihat apa-apa yang ditunjuk oleh Rin tadi.**

**"I—itu..." Len masih terengah-engah nafasnya. "Maki dan Yukari datang ke sekolah kita!" Mata Rei dan Mikan langsung membulat sempurna. Apa katanya? Maki dan Yukari datang ke sekolah mereka? Apa lagi yang mau mereka perbuat? Merusak sekolah mereka sekali lagi? Itu sudah cukup!**

**"Kenapa mereka datang ke sini lagi? Mau merusak lingkungan sekolah kita lagi, huh?" Rei yang kelihatannya tidak senang akan kedatangan Maki dan Yukari langsung merubah dirinya jadi **_**kuudere **_**kembali. Rin dan Len hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.**

**"Aku tidak tahu apa maksud kedatangan mereka. Tapi kita pantau saja sampai lomba ini selesai," kata Len dengan nada yang … er, agak sarkastik. Rin juga mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Len. **

**Rei berdehem, "Baiklah, aku mengandalkan kalian untuk memantau Maki dan Yukari. Aku dan Mikan-chin harus mengurus lomba terakhir ini dulu sampai selesai." Rin dan Len mengangguk kemudian pergi sampai mereka berdua tidak terlihat lagi oleh Rei dan Mikan.**

**"Baiklah! Para peserta lomba lari dengan rintangan harap sudah berdiri di masing-masing posisi!" kata Mikan dengan menggunakan **_**mic**_**nya. Pesertanya adalah Hatsune Mikuo dari kelas 8, Sakine Meiko dari kelas 9, Nakajima Gumi dari kelas 7, Hizura Maika dari kelas 8, Furukawa Miki dari kelas 9, SeeU dari kelas 7, Utatane Piko dari kelas 8, Tokuro Yohio dari kelas 8, dan Aoki Lapis dari kelas 7. **

**"Bersedia…" semua peserta sudah siap di tempat masing-masing. "Siap…" semua peserta sudah agak berdiri. "Mu...lai!" **

**Setelah teriakan mulai dari Mikan, semua peserta langsung berlari dengan cepatnya. Bukan, sangat cepat malahan, melewati rintangan yang ada.**

**"Semangat Mikuo-kuuuuuuuunnnn!" teriak Kaiko dengan suara yang amat kencang dan menggema sampai mengalahkan suara sang kakak Mikuo, Miku. Mendengar semangatan dari Kaiko, Mikuo langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya. **

**"Rin-chaaaaaaannnn~ Dukung aku yaaaaa!" Malahan peserta yang bernama Nakajima Gumi ini menyuruh Rin untuk mendukungnya. Memang Gumi ternyata sudah **_**belok**_** (whuat?!), dan menurut kabar, Gumi itu suka sama Rin. Tapi sayang sekali, Rin belum tahu mau milih siapa diantara Len, Gumi, dan laki-laki berambut putih yang merupakan kakak dari Tei, Teiru. **

**Rin yang mendengar teriakan Gumi itu langsung **_**sweatdrop**_** sendiri. "Ah, ya." Rin menjawabnya dengan suara yang pelan. Len langsung menoel-noel bahu Rin dengan 'pelan'. **

**"Apa sih, Len?!" Rin akhirnya rusuh juga gara-gara Len noel-noel bahunya dengan 'pelan'. Len langsung menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Maki dan Yukari yang sedang ingin pergi ke lapangan. **

**"Maki dan Yukari mau ke lapangan. Kita pantau lebih dekat." ucap Len. Lalu Rin mengikuti Len saja walaupun aslinya Rin tidak terlalu suka diperintah sama Len gara-gara posisi Rin sebagai kakak dari Len. **

**Kita balik ke lapangan, kita melihat Miki dan Piko yang larinya sudah setara, dan saling menyenggol-nyenggol supaya salah satu dari mereka jatuh. Kebetulan rintangan kali ini adalah rintangan melompat pipa setinggi lutut.**

**"Piko, permisi ya~ Aku mau lewat dulu!" kata Miki sambil melompat-lompati pipa-pipa yang ada. Piko pun jadinya tidak **_**woles **_**saat Miki ngomong begitu. "Ah, aku juga mau lewat, Miki sayang**."

Miki terus saja mendorong Piko. "Tidak bisa~" kemudian acara dorong-dorongan tersebut berhenti ketika melihat laser-laser dan 'ranjau' sebagai rintangannya.

_ANJIR! RINTANGAN MACAM APA INI?!_ batin Miki dan Piko bersamaan. Kaget akan rintangan yang ada dalam lomba lari ini. Mau tidak mau, Miki dan Piko menghentikan acara dorong-dorongan dan menjadi acara melewati laser dan 'ranjau'.

"Hati-hati ya … Piko **sayang**," ucap Miki dengan penekanan kata 'sayang'. Begitu pun juga Piko, dia juga membalas perkataan Miki dengan kata-kata yang sama cuma nama yang diganti.

Kita balik lagi ke lapangan, di mana Maki dan Yukari yang sedang lihat-lihat lomba yang diadakan di SMP VocaUtau sekarang ini.

"Yuka-chan~ Menurutmu ke mana Rinny, Lenny, Re-chan, Mi-chan, dan Zu-chan ya?" tanya Maki sambil memakan es krim _blueberry_nya. Yukari menaikkan bahunya, "mungkin lagi ikut lomba. Kita tunggu saja,"

Rei dan Mikan sudah melihat Maki dan Yukari yang sedang duduk di dekat ujung lapangan itu mencoba sembunyi dari mereka berdua. Dua gadis berambut hitam itu sudah takut setengah mati, kalau Maki dan Yukari menemukan mereka, Rei dan Mikan pasti sudah dipeluk maut.

"Rei-chan, coba kau SMS Zunko, tanya dia lagi di mana?" kata Mikan. Rei langsung mengeluarkan _handphone flip_nya kemudian segera meng-SMS Zunko.

TRRIING!

Bunyi SMS dari _handphone_ Zunko berbunyi di atap sekolah. Sekarang Zunko lagi bersama Yukashi di atap sekolah untuk berdua-duaan.

**From: Kurotori Rei**

**To: Tohoku Zunko**

**Zunkocchi! Gawat! Maki dan Yukari ada di sekolah kita! Kau sekarang berada di mana?**

Ucapan telak dari Rei yang menggoyahkan hati Zunko yang tadinya tenang jadi tidak tenang. Yukashi pun bertanya kepada Zunko, "Dari siapa?"

Zunko menjawab, "Dari Rei-chan. Katanya Maki dan Yukari ada di sekolah ini." Bahkan Yukashi juga kaget setengah mati, adiknya Yukari ada di sekolah ini sama Maki? Apa yang mau mereka perbuat lagi di sekolah ini?

**From: Tohoku Zunko**

**To: Kurotori Rei**

**Apa?! Maki dan Yukari ada di sekolah kita? Kautidak bercanda 'kan? Aku berada di atap sekolah sekarang.**

TRING!

**From: Kurotori Rei**

**To: Tohoku Zunko**

**Aku tidak bercanda Zunkocchi. Baiklah, aku pastikan kausedang bersama dengan Yukashi-san. Cepat kauturun ke lapangan.**

Zunko dengan cepat mengetik balasan dari Rei.

**From: Tohoku Zunko**

**To: Kurotori Rei**

**Baiklah! Kautunggu aku di bawah! Kau panitia lomba 'kan? Jangan ke mana-mana, tunggu di bawah. Aku dan Yukashi-kun akan turun.**

Setelah itu tidak ada balasan lagi dari Rei, segeralah Zunko dan Yukashi turun. "Yukashi-kun, ayo turun. Cepat!"

Sedangkan di lapangan, Rin dan Len sudah harap-harap cemas. Maki sedang menoleh ke arah mereka, Rin berharap Maki tidak menemukan mereka berdua. Sekali Maki menemukan mereka berdua, jangan harap kalian bisa lepas dari pelukan mautnya.

"Len, bagaimana ini? Apa kita kabur saja ya?" tanya Rin kepada Len yang keadaannya tidak beda jauh dengan keadaan Rin. Len menimbang-nimbang, "mungkin."

"AH! RINNY! LENNY! KAUKAH ITU?!" Ternyata usaha Rin dan Len untuk kabur tidak bisa, Maki telah menemukan mereka lebih dulu. "SINI AKU PELUK DULU!"

_TIDAAK! RATU NERAKA SUDAH BANGKIIITT!_ jerit Rin dan Len dalam hati. Rin dan Len langsung lari dari kejaran Maki serta Yukari yang ikut-ikutan mengejar Rin dan Len.

"Rin-chan, Len-kun..." Mikan menengok ke arah Rin dan Len yang sedang dikejar oleh Maki dan Yukari. "Bertahanlah, lomba ini hampir selesai," Mikan menoleh ke arah Rei yang juga sedang panik dan sedang menggigit pulpen yang dibawanya.

Sementara di arena lomba, masih terlihat Miki dan Piko yang hampir masuk di garis finish. Di belakangnya terdapat Aoki dan SeeU yang mengejar.

"Miki **sayang**, kau menyerah saja. Aku yang akan menang!" ucap Piko dengan percaya diri sekali. Miki mendecih pelan sambil menggumam, "dalam mimpimu!"

"Kautahu kan apa yang akan kaudapat jika kaukalah dariku dalam lomba ini?" Piko menyeringai. Sementara wajah Miki sudah sangat pucat. "Kita akan _one-on-one _di kasur, ehehehehe~"

BLETAK!

"_B-baka!_ Kau berisik sekali, Piko-kun! Tentu saja aku yang akan memenangkannya!" Miki mempercepat larinya dan tidak lupa Piko juga melakukannya. Garis finish sudah di depan matanya, Miki dan Piko sudah greget siapa yang akan jadi pemenang.

SRAT!

"Pemenangnya adalah …" Mikan memperhatikan foto yang dia ambil tadi. Miki dan Piko pun mengerubuni Mikan. Beberapa detik kemudian, foto yang tadinya _blur _sekarang sudah terlihat. "… Furukawa Miki!"

"APA?!" Piko menjerit frustasi sementara Miki bersorak kegirangan. "Aku menang, Piko **sayang**_**. **_Tidak ada _one-on-one _di kasur,"

Akhirnya seluruh lomba sudah selesai, Rei dan Mikan mengelap keringatnya. Lomba tersebut sudah selesai pada pukul satu siang.

"Rei-chan, Mikan-chan!" panggil Zunko yang sudah datang ke lapangan kepada Rei dan Mikan. Rei dan Mikan langsung menoleh ke arah Zunko dan Yukashi. "Di mana Rin-chan dan Len-kun?"

Rei menjawab pasrah, "Rin-chan dan Len-kun sedang dikejar oleh Maki dan Yukari, Zunkocchi. Aku dan Mikan-chin baru selesai mengadakan lomba terakhir." Zunko dan Yukashi langsung pasrah. Kemudian mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"PERGI DARIKU MAKI! YUKARI!" Teriakan Len makin menggema gara-gara Maki hampir menangkapnya, sementara Rin dikejar oleh Yukari.

"Rincchiiii~" Yukari makin berlari mendekati Rin, Rin sudah berdoa komat-kamit agar tidak bisa ditangkap oleh Yukari. Dan ... Doa Rin terkabul. Yukashi sudah berhasil menarik _hoodie _kelinci Yukari duluan sehingga membuat Yukari terjatuh.

"Berhentilah jadi seperti anak kecil, Yukari." kata Yukashi dengan nada dingin yang ditujukan kepada Yukari. Yukari langsung berkeringat dingin ketika melihat Yukashi sudah marah.

"Eeh? _Go—gomenasai_, Yukashi_-niichan_!" Yukari sudah ketakutan banget. Biasanya jika Yukashi marah bakal terjadi sesuatu. Yukashi langsung menyeringai. "Akan kuberitahu ke pacarmu, Yuuma."

"Jangaaann!" teriak Yukari. Air mata mulai nampak di sudut-sudut matanya itu. Setelah Yukashi memarahi Yukari, Rinto dan Lenka datang untuk mencari dan menghentikan Maki.

"Makiii! Hentikaaan!" Lenka berteriak dengan sangat kencang sehingga membuat kaca-kaca retak sedikit. Maki menghentikan kejarannya terhadap Len. Len yang kini hampir kehabisan nafasnya langsung ditolong oleh Rei, Zunko, dan Mikan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Lenka_-nee_? Aku kan cuma ingin mengapresiasikan wujud cintaku kepada mereka semua dengan pelukan," ujar Maki sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Walau Maki sudah kelas 9, tapi kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil, itulah yang keluarga Kagamine beserta Zunko, Rei, dan Mikan benci.

Rinto langsung menambahkan, "Kauseperti anak kecil, Maki. Bersikaplah lebih dewasa sedikit." Maki tambah menggembungkan pipinya tanda tidak suka. "Kalian semua tidak seru!"

"Haah.. Selamat... Eh, harusnya pasti ada sesuatu deh," ucap Rei sambil melihat-lihat ke arah gedung sekolah yang terlihat masih utuh.

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

DUARRRR! DUARRR!

Gedung sekolah langsung meledak dan runtuh tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Semuanya cengo dan para murid dan guru yang berada di sana langsung keluar dan lari terbirit-birit.

"Ah iya ya.. Aku akan menghancurkan apapun yang kupegang dengan keras. Tadi aku memegang tembok dengan sangat keras, jadinya begini deh... Tehee~" ucap Maki dengan tangannya yang membentuk huruf V. Rei, Mikan, Zunko, Yukari, dan Kagamine bersaudara langsung memukul Maki. Yukari melihatnya saja karena Yukari tidak ikut-ikutan (apanya?!).

.

.

.

=====XX=====

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, seluruh kelas sudah mendapatkan hadiah dan piala masing-masing dari kemenangan lomba mereka. Dan soal sekolah yang meledak itu sudah ditangani sama keluarga Kagamine. Dengan cepat gedung sekolah sudah rapi kembali dan sekarang Maki tidak diperbolehkan pergi ke mana-mana kecuali sekolahnya sendiri dan rumah Kagamine.

"Haan~ Aku jadi kasihan sama Maki, tapi bodoh amatlah~" kata Zunko sambil memakan _mochi_nya yang berisi kacang merah. Rei menyeruput _avocado juice_nya, Mikan memakan udang gorengnya, sementara Rin dan Len memakan buah pisang dan buah jeruk pastinya.

"Sama~ Dan soal Miku-chin sama Luka-chin sudah baikan 'kan?" tanya Rei. Semuanya mengangguk. Rin langsung memberikan penjelasan, "Ya, Miku dan Luka sudah saling memaafkan. Yah, walaupun aslinya mereka berdua gengsi."

"Aku juga sudah memfoto mereka berdua dalam posisi yang begitu, eheehe~" semua langsung menatap Rei dengan tatapan yang menjijikkan. Rei langsung risih, "Eh, kenapa?"

Mikan mencubit tangan Rei pelan. "_Mou_, kaumasih menjadi _fujoshi _dan _fujosei _ya..." Tidak terima, Rei langsung membalas mencubit tangan Mikan. Semua yang berada di sana langsung tertawa lepas.

KRIINGG!

"Ah, sudah bel. Ayo duduk ke tempat masing-masing," kata Len. Semuanya langsung duduk ke tempat masing-masing dan membuang makanan masing-masing karena nanti takut disita oleh guru gara-gara makan dalam kelas.

Hari ini Sonika_-sensei _yang mengajar. "Nah, _minna-san_, kita kedatangan dua murid baru loh!" Semua murid langsung pada ribut sendiri dan membicarakan siapa murid baru tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Zunko, Rei, Mikan, dan Kagamine _futago_ ini.

"Kira-kira siapa ya? Perempuan atau laki-laki ya?" Mikan greget nunggu dua murid baru itu masuk. Begitu juga Zunko dan Rin yang sedang gigit-gigit meja gara-gara geregetan.

"Nah silahkan masuk," saat pintu dibuka, muncullah gadis berambut _honey-blonde _panjang dan gadis berambut ungu yang dikuncir _twintails _ke bawah yang memakai _hoodie _kelinci. Mata Rei, Mikan, Zunko, Rin, dan Len langsung melotot tidak percaya. Heh, katakan saja sekarang hanyalah mimpi.

"_Hajimemashite! Watashi wa namae _Tsurumaki Maki _desu! Yoroshiku!_" kata gadis berambut _honey-blonde _panjang tersebut dengan cerianya.

"_Hajimemashite! Watashi wa namae _Yuzuki Yukari _desu, yoroshiku minna-san_," kata gadis berambut ungu yang dikuncir _twintails _ke bawah itu dengan kalem.

"Nah kalian bole—"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!" Sebelum Sonika_-sensei_ berkata, lima orang tokoh utama kita langsung berteriak dengan amat sangat kencang. Tentu saja mereka frustasi. Mereka saja frustasi gara-gara Maki dan Yukari selalu menjahili mereka, bagaimana kalau satu sekolah? Mungkin sekolah akan hancur dan meledak setiap satu bulannya.

.

.

.

_**Owari~ **_

.

.

.

Heeh... Akhirnya selesai juga... Huft, greget Rei ngetik nih. Sudah ngetik selama dua hari akhirnya selesai juga. Pokoknya Rei greget banget nulisnya.

Maki: Kenapa aku jadi begitu karakternyaaa?!

Rei: Nasib, nak. Mending Rei masukin, kau kan jarang ada di fic-fic fandom Vocaloid lainnya.

Mikan: Aku nista nih kayaknya, dasar Rei-nyan...

Rei: Ohoho~ Tidak apa-apa dong Mikan-chiin! Fic spesial dari Rei.

Ini rekor penulisan Rei nih... 9176 words XD

Nah, Rei menerima saran, kritik, dan _flame_. Terserah deh mau pedes apa nggak, itu hak kalian sendiri untuk menge_flame_.

Akhir kata...

MIND TO REVIEW MY FIC, _minna-chin_?


End file.
